Elemental Problems.
by Gizensha
Summary: This is certainly a wierd one. Under recomendation, I've taken down the rating of this fic. In other words, I'm too cautious.
1. The Fire Princess.

OK, now I have no idea what I was thinking when I decided to write this thing, but I appear to have taken on yet another big project. I was too tired to write more on Sparky's Pain, as that one requires thought, and I'd already written a chapter of Haunts, so I just wrote.  
  
--  
  
The ancient elements of Fire, Water, Earth and Air were angry. They were angry at being rejected for so long as a load of old bull. They had no way to incite their revenge on the human population, or did they?  
  
They each had representations, after all. The humans were too stupid to see that. They were too content with their science and all that too see that four of what they referred too as the "elemental types" were actually elements. They knew that they could only enter one of there representations.  
  
Fire was a free spirit, vein, and never forgot an insult. Fire, therefore, chose a Ninetails. Water was fluidic, flowing, would go with the flow at all times. It was also powerful. It, therefore, chose a Vaporeon. Earth's representations weren't named as earth by the human scientists. It, therefore, was highly, peeved. It was strong, firm, and not moving. It, therefore, chose Rhydon. Air was a free spirit. It did what it wanted, when it wanted. But, it had a problem at first. It was a supporting element. There were no pure air creatures. Also, air wasn't named as air, but flying, but it didn't care about that. It cared that it was ignored. Air was also gentle normally, but deadly when it wanted to be. It thought. Finally it decided. It would go for Dragonite, since Dragons weren't an element, and Dragonite fitted its personality perfectly. They were set to enter their temporary forms. Ready to invoke their revenge on humanity. Little did they know that two unknown quantities were jealous of them, and more powerful than they could ever be.  
  
--  
  
Fred was thinking, as he often did. He was thinking of how to make Princess, his female Ninetails, stronger. The trouble was, she never attacked the opponent unless either insulted by it, or its fur got imperfect in some way. Of course, it would attack the opponent's trainer if the trainer insulted it. She was loyal; she just didn't see the point in battling unless provoked. He decided to talk to her about it. "Princess, I choose you." He yelled, throwing her pokeball, releasing her. "Now, I want to talk to you about something. Something that's been bothering me for some time." She turned to look at him, but something was wrong. Her eyes seemed to be inflamed. She had a cold, merciless expression on her face. She never went like this. She'd attack an opponent who insulted her with passion for revenge. She was many things, but cold wasn't one of them. "Wha.. What's wrong?" He asked her. She didn't answer. She just gave him a cold smile. He started to back away. He held up her pokeball. "Princess, return." He yelled, frightened for his life. The pokeballs beam hit the Ninetails. But nothing happened. "What the." He started to say. But princess let out a fire-blast. He closed his eyes. He felt the heat getting closer. He instinctively went into the maternal position. But it was to no avail. The intense heat he felt touched him. His exposed skin caught fire. His clothing caught fire. His hair caught fire. The wrath of fire dancing upon him was the last thing he ever experienced. Princess blinked, her old eyes coming back. A tear half formed. But then, the eyes returned to an inflamed state.  
  
--  
  
After a long sleep, a giant Moltres woke up in its cave. He knew what had happened. He felt Princess's plea for help. He was angry. The great firebird had been aroused from his slumber. Decisions had been made. Actions had been taken. There was no going back now. The first true one had been awakened. 


	2. A Trip to the Beach

Greg was pleased with himself. He'd just won a water-pokemon tourney, well; he'd trained his Vaporeon, Eon to win it, and succeeded. But he was still pleased with himself. He was more pleased with Eon, though, and was treating it to a day at the beach. Eon didn't know this yet, actually, Eon had been sleeping in his pokeball ever since the tournament. Greg didn't blame him. That last battle with the Staryu had been tough. It knew Thunder, but Eon had triumphed. This proved to Greg that Eon had been the real winner here, since Greg hadn't trained Eon to deal with that sort of situations. He'd been to a pokemon centre, there was actually one adjoining where the tournament was being held, and got Eon healed, after that, Eon went to sleep, and Greg put him back inside his pokeball. Greg had already decided to stay for as long as Eon wanted, which Greg knew could be quite a long time, but Greg didn't particularly care. All he wanted was for Eon to enjoy himself.  
  
When he arrived at the beach, Greg let Eon out of his pokeball. Eon was still sleeping. Greg expected as much, but he'd stay until Eon woke up, and then for as long as Eon wanted to stay at the beach. He sat down, and started to think up strategies in his mind. Strategies to make Eon strong against other types. Grass was a particular worry of Greg's, but he was just doing it to pass the time. He had no intention of training Eon that day. Eon woke up. A little quickly, Greg thought. His eyes were unusually blue, but Greg didn't think much of this. Eon was excited, he could tell that. Eon was heading towards the water. He expected as much. "This day is for you." He said. Eon beckoned to him to follow. [Odd] thought Greg, but he started to follow Eon towards the sea. After he had passed the rough rocks, Greg could see that Eon wanted to play with him in the water. He slipped off his shoes and socks, and then ran towards his Vaporeon.  
  
He waded out a short distance until he was in about six inches of water, and Eon splashed him with its tail. "Two can play at that game!" He yelled playfully at his Eon, and used his hands to splash water back at his Vaporeon. He got himself wetter than he got Eon, and it wouldn't of mattered how wet Eon got, but the Vaporeon went backwards, playfully, anyway. Actually, Greg got himself wetter than his Vaporeon had. Eon's eyes were getting bluer, but still Greg didn't notice. Eon came up behind him onto the beach, and pulled a powerful water gun on him from behind. Greg fell forwards, into the water. He sat up, turning towards Eon. "Now that's just not fair." He yelled, but making it clear in his tone that he was only joking. He didn't see what Eon had in his tail. Eon flipped his tail, using it to act as a catapult, and flung two rocks at Greg, which hit him at speed on the side of the head. One knocked him unconscious, the other broke the skin. Blood started gushing out of Greg's head, turning the seawater a distinct blue.  
  
Eon blinked, his eyes went back to being black. He gave out a cry and started running towards his trainer. There might still be time to save Greg, the Vaporeon thought. He got to the waters edge and then stopped. He blinked again. His eyes were as blue as when he flung the rocks at Greg. He smiled, and slowly turned round, before walking towards the coast. He passed Greg's shoes and socks, and flung them at Greg like the rocks. A sock landed on Greg's head, a shoe on his butt. It was a final injustice to Greg that Eon served.  
  
--  
  
A giant Lapras awakened, then blinked. It had felt Eon's pain. It gave out a loud cry of anger. It raised its head to its full extent, and cried out again. But it was alone in its cave. It turned towards the entrance, and started to swim towards it. The dead had been done. The process had been set in motion. The process was unstoppable now, and the dead could not be undone. The second true one had been awakened. 


End file.
